


solid planks, shifting ground [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Female Character of Color, Foster Care, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'solid planks, shifting ground' by mayachain:They're good kids, the little devils, even if their own mothers never saw fit to teach them any manners.Recorded for the 'Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX' in February 2019





	solid planks, shifting ground [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [solid planks, shifting ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176596) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



**Length:** 4min:24sec

 **Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (4.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eaaab7178gtbxp9/%5BLeverage%5D+solid+planks+shifting+grounds.mp3) or [audiobook (4.2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dv8nv0ct4e11p46/%5BLeverage%5D+solid+planks%2C+shifting+ground.m4b)

 **Download & Streaming link (Thank you, Paraka):** [mp3 (4.1 Mb)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX/%5bLeverage%5d%20solid%20planks,%20shifting%20grounds.mp3)


End file.
